SerbianItalianContract
Between Serbs and Croats http://www.novosti.rs/dodatni_sadrzaj/clanci.119.html:276702-Izme273u-Srba-i-Hrvata Između Srba i Hrvata 23. avgust 2004. 00:00 The opinion of most Serbs it was that the Italian army is far less dangerous than the Third Reich and the NDH.General Dalmac 60 Ustashi disarmed in Trebinje, and Serbian rebels entering the city. EXTENSIONS Together against the Ustasha Between Serbs and Croats The Communists did not want peace Fierce pressure of the Germans Civil War begins The uprising over the breakaway The fight against communism Hide Draza Staff The English sent the lira Over the Serbs to the Allied Roata saved partisans By: Veljko Lalic "Forced the Croatian atrocities, prominent Dalmatian Serbs asked for Italian protection in May 1941st year. They immediately pointed out that the requirement Knin and Gracac allocate from the composition of Croatia and to annex Italy. At a meeting with Serbian leaders in Benkovac - Government Novakovic, Uros right hand, Steve Radjenovic, Paja Omčikus, priests Momcilo Zecevic Djujić and Elijah - Italian commanders have pledged to protect Serbs and Croats to help their resistance. " This was practically the first direct agreement of the Serbs and Italians in World War II on the reading Miloslav Samardzic in his new book "General Draza Mihailovic and general history of the Chetnik movement. These negotiations it was along the newly created Italian-Croatian border, which has prompted the Serbian uprising summer of 1941, said Samardzic: - The flare-up fight directly behind their border, the Italians have been faced with a dilemma which is divided: the Croats and the Muslims or the Serbs?Their choices were Serbs.General Dalmatia, commander of the 6thArmy Corps based in Dubrovnik, on the basis of their intelligence report concluded that the Ustasha and local Muslims directly caused the uprising savagery towards the Serbian population and should be removed in order to seduce order. Ignoring the sovereignty of Croatia, Dalmatia, disarming the remaining 60 Ustasha in Trebinje, and Serbian rebels firstAugust entering the city.Then he made the first official agreement.Serbs have pledged not to attack the Italian road and rail transport, if they are free of armed Croats.Dalmatia was opened by the Orthodox Church and Serbian property was kidnapped and actions back to their owners or heirs. In areas far from the Italian border, however, says Samadžić, Croatian slaughter continued unabated, as the Italians put the new dilemma.August 1941.year, they take the decision to expand its occupation zone far to the north, to the line of Visegrad-Jastrebarsko, that is, to the detriment of almost one third of the territory of the Independent State of Croatia ". Without any prior consultation, Mussolini Pavelic informed that Italian forces occupy this area and take over administration.Pavelic complained to Berlin, but he arrived Ribentropov response to "an alliance with Italy remains the alpha and omega of German policy in the entire Mediterranean basin. Apart from disgust to the Croatian nakaznoj state, the Italians are managed and their political interests, writes on Samardzic: "This extension of occupation zone they wanted to strengthen their strategic position in the Balkans, in order, if the opportunities created by the German commitment to the east, could winand the Danube basin. The performance of Italian secondArmy to new positions brought on 7September 1941.General Ambrozio, commander of the unit, issued a proclamation on the complete takeover of military and civil authorities.All Croatian units were disarmed and disbanded, and the Serbs have returned to the law. Many peasants, the rebels felt that their current struggle, and the action of the Italian Army in September 1941, inflicted a severe blow Ustasha regime in which Serbs see their worst enemy.At the same time the prevailing opinion in the majority of Serbs in the Italian zone, like the Jews who were there managed to flee to the Italian army is far less dangerous than agents and beneficiaries of the new order - such as the Third Reich and the NDH. On the other hand, the hostility of the Italians and Croats began back in the division of the occupied Yugoslav territory.Mussolini and Pavelic went to approximately equal parts, reminds Samardzic, saying it was still "connecting Split, Sibenik, Trogir, Susak and other Dalmatian cities of Italy, together with the hinterland depth of 80 kilometers, represent a serious blow to the Ustasha movement, and Italian-Croatian relations. " WHEN the 18May, 1941.Pavelic and Mussolini signed the so-called.Treaties of Rome, delight of the Croats for the establishment of "independent" state suddenly evaporated.Ever since that day, Italian-Croatian relations move only downhill. Croats are trying to get as many links to Hitler, which also opened the question of supremacy between Italian and German military and diplomatic agents.Dr. John Godec identifies the English historian Deakin, who has studied German and Italian documents from those years, that the "friction on the issue of occupied Yugoslavia were the most sensitive subject of dispute between the Germans and Italians." And although the agreement called Hitler and Mussolini.Independent State of Croatia in late May formally came under the Italian sphere of influence, differences and rivalries between Rome and Berlin remained throughout the war, writes Miloslav Samadžić and transferred Sr Dr. Trifkovic: "German soldiers walked the streets of Zagreb, not Italian, German, not Italian companies have started to exploit its (Croatian) mineral resources and forests, the German-educated former Habsburg officers found themselves on the spur of the newly created positions of the regular army, Home Guard. Mortal enemy Italy and Serbia at the end of World War II welcomed as allies, but the hostility started since the Treaty of London in 1915.was, reminiscent Samadžić in the book. "The dispute arose over the division of the Adriatic coast, which was partly offered the Italians in order to move to the side of the Entente, and partly to reward the Serbs of the former war successes. Serbian negotiating positions have been strengthened even more crucial role in the breakthrough of the Salonika front. That is why the peace conferencesmost of the Adriatic Sea, went to the newly created state, the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes, or Yugoslavia. The Italians believed that it was not a fair solution, and that they had seized territory that have already had their two millennia, "says Samardzic, and highlights: "It was Yugoslavia, even before it was founded in Italy has acquired a deadly enemy. Breakup of Yugoslavia had a reputation as one of the first objectives of Italian foreign policy. On the Apennine peninsula are home to many found anti-Yugoslav terrorist organizations, especially the IMRO and Ustasha. Ante Pavelic, Andrew Artukovic and other leaders of the Ustasha, the Italian authorities allowed the establishment of special training centers. It is under the protection of the Italian Army will set you Ustasha 6th April 1941. was to cross the border, to merge with their counterparts, and four days later declared the Independent State of Croatia.